Thérapie nocturne
by Choupy
Summary: La cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaud pourrait se révéler un lieu propice à l'analyse....


**Auteur** : Choupinette

**Note** : Merci à ma DM (et non ca veut pas dire Draco Malfoy, même si elle le renierait pas^^^) pour son soutien et son aide.

**Disclaimer** : Nothing to me

Ma toute première fic HP (mieux vaut tard que jamais hein) suis assez nerveuse à l'idée de la soumettre.

Cette histoire pourrait prendre sa place une ou deux années après la septième année de nos héros. Mais si les livres 1 à 6 sont respectés, le 7 sera oublié.

--

Il reconnut sans erreur le propriétaire des pas sur l'escalier grinçant. La propriétaire. Elle seule avait cette délicatesse dans le toucher. « Ne devrais-tu pas dormir Hermione ? » lança-t-il.

Il l'entendit sursauter à l'entrée.

- Harry, tu m'as fais peur. Que fais-tu dans le noir !

- Je réfléchis.

- Ca marche aussi avec de la lumière, tu sais, le railla-t-elle gentiment. Et puis franchement cette maison me fout déjà assez les j'tons en plein jour, alors la nuit. Lumos.

Une douce lumière tamisée envahit la grande cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaud.

- Tu es vraiment la meilleure pour doser tes sorts, remarqua-t-il.

- Merci. Mais ca me dit pas pourquoi je te retrouve en pleine nuit assis à la table de la cuisine à boire… tu bois quoi d'ailleurs !?

Harry rit doucement devant la mine soudaine inquiète de la brune.

- Non, je ne me relève pas la nuit pour me saouler dans le noir, tout seul et à l'insu de tous. C'est juste du jus de citrouille. Et toi ?

- Moi ? répéta-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

Il désigna son verre devant lui. « Te relèverais-tu la nuit en douce pour noyer ta journée passée dans l'alcool ? ». Elle le frappa mollement sur le bras :

- Je venais juste voir pourquoi du bruit venait de la cuisine, je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

Le visage du Survivant – maintenant Sauveur – du monde sorcier se referma :

- Encore un ?

- Ouais… encore…

- Tu sais que c'était ma marque déposée normalement les cauchemars, tenta-t-il pitoyablement d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a quelques mois, Hermione revivait périodiquement les heures les plus sombres de son existence agrémenté de quelques variantes plus désagréables les une que les autres. Heureusement ces cauchemars ne se manifestaient pas toutes les nuits. Toutefois lorsque ceci était le cas, il lui était presque impossible de pouvoir se rendormir. A ces moments là, elle guettait chaque bruit, chaque dissonance de son environnement, comme une réminiscence des longues semaines passées sous la tente à la recherche des Horcruxes.

- Désolé de t'avoir obligé à descendre.

- C'est bon, répondit-elle fataliste. De toute façon, un verre d'eau me fera du bien.

Harry se leva aussitôt, ouvrit un des placards noirs, en sortit un verre et le lui remplit, lui tendit sans un mot et se réinstalla. « Merci ». Hermione en gouta une longue gorgée puis reprit : « Et toi ? Pourquoi être ici ? Pas de cauchemar, ça je le sais. » Les cauchemars d'Harry s'étaient évanouit en même temps que la connexion avec Voldemort, le jour de sa disparition. « Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire des cauchemars normaux, comme tout le monde. » Hermione le jugea et contre toutes attentes éclata de rire. Harry sourit, comprenant ce que sa phrase pouvait avoir de risible. Harry Potter était une star à présent, un dieu vivant pour la plupart du monde sorcier. Son portrait ne quittait plus la Une de la Gazette. Harry Potter n'était pas normal.

- Tu es méchante de te moquer de ma détresse, s'amusa-t-il.

- Pardon, se stoppa-t-elle.

Elle savait combien la pression du monde extérieur lui pesait. Et si seulement cette pression s'était arrêtée à la porte du Manoir Black. Elle remit en ordre ses cheveux sans succès et redemanda :

- Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?

- Je réfléchis, sourit-il.

- Ca tu l'as déjà dit, mais n'aurais-tu pas pu le faire dans ton lit, au chaud, plutôt que dans cette pièce lugubre.

Il connaissait parfaitement l'avis d'Hermione sur la décoration de sa maison. Selon elle, le mieux était de tout refaire. Harry hésitait encore, c'était la maison de Sirius, telle qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Le seul lien qui lui restait de lui. Mais Sirius détestait cette maison…. Après tout, peut-être que… C'était juste encore trop tôt.

- Ron ronfle.

Hermione pouffa.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau.

- Evites ce genre de phrase devant Molly, elle en tirerait ses propres conclusions sur la provenance de tes informations.

- J'ai dormi pendant des semaines dans la même tente que vous deux, s'insurgea-t-elle. Je pourrais en raconter un livre entier sur vos sales habitudes.

- Crois-moi que Molly Weasley en aurait une toute autre approche.

- Je sais, soupira son amie. A quoi réfléchissais-tu ?

Harry émit un petit rire. « Tu ne lâches jamais, n'est-ce-pas. » Il garda un moment le silence puis vaincu devant son air déterminé continua :

- Me trouverais-tu égoïste si je te disais que je me demandais comment je pouvais bien arriver à convaincre Arthur et Molly d'accepter mon avance pour la reconstruction du Terrier en attendant que le Ministère les indemnise.

- Je te répondrais que j'accepte de chercher avec toi, rit-elle. Franchement Harry c'est à moi que tu dis ça ! Comme si je pouvais te juger de vouloir gagner un peu de ta tranquillité. Ca fait 4 ans que la Manoir Black sert de quartier général à l'Ordre et maintenant la guerre terminée, tu es chez toi Harry.

Toute la famille Weasley, à la demande d'Harry, était restée loger à Grimmaud Place après la bataille finale. Le Terrier avait fait l'objet d'une attaque de mangemorts quelques jours avant. Et si Harry aimait les Weasley comme une famille, sa famille, le temps devenait trop long. En réalité, un des souhaits du monde sorcier et des femmes Weasley en particulier devenait trop lourd à supporter.

- D'ailleurs, moi aussi je n'ai rien à faire ici…

- Hermione…

- C'est vrai, j'ai une famille, des parents qui m'aiment, une maison largement assez grande pour m'accueillir.

- Hermione !

- Et puis tu n'as pas à m'entretenir, j'ai beau recevoir quelque chose tous les mois de mes parents, je sais bien que cela ne suffirait pas pour tout ce que j'utilise ici gratuitement.

- Mione ! cria-t-il cette fois beaucoup plus fortement.

Elle sortit enfin de son monologue et le regarda ébahie. Il lui prit la main :

- Ma Mione, tu n'as absolument pas à partir. Tu es ici chez toi autant de temps que tu le souhaites. Et Ron aussi. Vous le savez bien. Et puis surtout c'est très égoïste, mais qui m'empêcherait de me saouler tout seul si tu n'étais plus là, plaisanta-t-il. Non, je voudrais juste ne pas avoir à passer mes journées à éviter les pièges de Molly et des jumeaux consistant à me coincer seul avec Ginny.

Harry retira sa main, saisit son verre et le termina. Il en avait assez dit, Hermione n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. D'ailleurs, elle comprenait tellement qu'il ressentit chez elle une grande lassitude dans ses mots suivants :

- Je sais, c'est épuisant de se battre contre ce qui semble avoir été décidé sans toi. Regarde-nous. Tout le monde attend que Ginny et toi ressortiez ensemble. Et je sais aussi que chaque mouvement entre Ron et moi est surveillé, analysé et consigné.

- J'avoue avoir été un jour de ceux-ci, dit-il penaud.

- Résultat, Ron n'ose même plus émettre seulement l'idée qu'une fille lui plaise de peur que je le prenne mal et que sa famille lui en veuille.

- Que tu le prennes mal ? l'interrompit-il. Mais je pensais que vous aviez mis ça au clair depuis longtemps.

- Oui, c'est cela le pire je crois, il sait que je penserais jamais à lui autrement que comme mon meilleur ami, que je suis la sienne et que tout est mieux ainsi. Nous sommes incompatibles dans une relation. Nous nous rendrions très malheureux. Comme il l'a dit lui-même, nous avons déjà eu assez de chamailleries plus ou moins importantes au collège pour risquer de se perdre une dernière fois. Et puis le principal, c'est que l'on ne s'aime pas de cet amour et qu'on ne peut même pas l'envisager.

- Mais à Poudlard ?

- Un béguin d'ado. Un mélange de jalousie, d'hormones et de fierté.

Elle rit à ses souvenirs. « Tu te rends compte que Ron a mis 4 ans à se rendre compte que j'étais une fille. D'ailleurs peut-être que toi aussi ». Harry rougit. « C'était juste que t'étais Mione quoi, notre Mione. »

Fataliste, elle balaya cette époque d'un revers de la main. Elle ne leur en voulait pas. Cela paraissait si ridicule maintenant. Elle avait grâce à eux des souvenirs uniques. Les premières aventures du Trio d'Or n'auraient pas été les mêmes si elle n'avait pas été leur "pote".

- Toi par contre, ne souhaites-tu pas au fond reprendre là où tu t'en étais arrêté avec Ginny ?

- Non.

Elle fut surprise par la fermeté de sa réponse. Harry, comme soulagé de l'avoir enfin clamer à haut voix, enchaîna :

- Tout le monde attend la belle histoire du héros, la mort du méchant, la fête et le mariage avec la belle princesse. Seulement moi je n'ai plus envie de la princesse. Je ne nie pas l'avoir aimé, comme un amour adolescent, elle est si flamboyante, décidée. Et pourtant, elle ne s'est pas battue quand j'ai choisi de la quitter. Donc non, Ginevra Weasley ne deviendra pas la nouvelle Madame Potter, n'en déplaise à la Gazette et la rumeur populaire.

_Et à Ginny, elle-même_, pensa Hermione.

- Molly ne pense pas à mal, elle souhaite juste tellement que nous fassions réellement partie de la famille, se sentit-elle obligée de nuancer.

Harry tapota des doigts sur la table :

- Je les considère déjà comme ma famille, et je crois qu'eux aussi. Nous ne sommes dont pas vraiment obligé d'épouser un enfant Weasley pour entrer dans le clan. Même s'il y a pas mal de choix pour toi, se moqua-t-il.

- Idiot.

Le silence se réinstalla. Sans aucune gêne. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas parler et de se comprendre quand même. Durant les mois de recherches, vivre l'un sur l'autre constamment les avait obligé à se ménager des moments de silences et de calme. Condition nécessaire pour ne pas s'entretuer tous les 3.

Alors qu'il allait lui dire de retourner se coucher, Hermione éclata de rire, sans vraiment de raison. Harry fit la moue.

- Une pensée à faire partager, peut-être ? ironisa-t-il.

- Non, non, c'est bon….

Et elle reparti de plus belle.

- Herm…

- Tu promets de ne pas te fâcher si je te parle franchement.

- Evidemment.

- Non, sérieusement, tu promets que tu ne te vexeras pas après.

- Oui, promis, rit-il. Tu veux aussi que je crache par terre.

- Surement pas, c'est Kreatur qui nettoie après, répondit-elle très sérieusement.

- Alors ?

- Alors tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu me rassures Harry Potter de ne pas choisir de ressortir avec Ginny.

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, elle rectifia promptement :

- Te méprends pas, j'adore Ginny, c'est juste quand lorsque tu es sortie avec elle, je ne suis demandé si c'était un truc refoulé, enfin…. tu vois…, c'était pas très sain… tu vois…, quémanda-t-elle piteusement.

- Là, non…

- Tu m'aides pas, oublie c'est mieux, c'était idiot, juste un truc que je me disais…

- Hermione ! menaça-t-il.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, prit une grande inspiration et débita d'un trait :

- Tu vois, tu n'as jamais connu ta mère et puis elle était rousse, avec de ce que l'on sait un caractère très fort et puis la sœur de ton meilleur ami, ce besoin de famille. Enfin, j'avais un temps pensé que disons avec tout ce qui t'arrivait, tu aurais besoin peut-être de parler à quelqu'un… Tu sais de ce complexe… Oedipe, ajouta la jeune femme murmurant à peine le dernier mot laissant Harry pantois, en pleine réflexion.

- Tu… tu penses que j'aurais eu besoin d'une sorte de thérapie ! articula-t-il doucement.

- Harry, tu avais promis, et puis c'était pas contre toi, plutôt contre les circonstances, avoue que tout ça pouvait prêter à confusion, tu croulais sous le poids des responsabilités.

Elle continua son babillage pendant encore quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que si Harry arborait encore sa mine un rien boudeuse, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Harry ? tenta-t-elle.

- Mione, si moi, j'ai besoin d'un psy, je t'emmènerai avec moi alors. Oui toi, confirma-t-il en observant son air interrogatif. Toi la fille qui a dit texto au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir avec ses histoires de sang, ne peux pas affronter Molly Weasley pour oser lui dire qu'elle ne deviendra jamais sa nouvelle belle-fille par mariage avec monsieur Ronald Weasley.

Le ton était ouvertement taquin mais affectueux. « Harry ! Tu devrais savoir que Molly Weasley dans ses bons jours est bien plus effrayante que Voldemort ! » Il la jaugea du regard et éclata de rire, l'entrainant dans son fou rire.

A peine calmé, un truc de métal contre bois retentit dans le silence du salon d'à côté. Hermione émit un petit cri cherchant en vain sa baguette posée de l'autre côté de la pièce sur le meuble près de la porte, tandis Harry avait déjà la sienne dans la main. Il lui fit signe de se taire, baissa encore la lumière de la pièce et avança vers la porte, avant de sursauter.

- Snape ! couina-t-il surpris.

- Potter ! soupira-t-il lassé. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous soyez sur mon chemin.

- Peut-être parce que vous êtes chez moi, contra Harry, la baguette toujours en position d'attaque.

- Un regrettable incident qui va prendre fin très vite ne vous inquiétez pas.

Potter fit une moue contriste et baissa enfin sa baguette. Severus Snape, lui aussi, logeait au 12 Square Grimmaud, depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais l'instar des Weasley, Harry arrivait parfois à presque l'oublier. Ils ne se croisaient que très rarement – et pourtant encore trop à en croire les concernés. L'Ordre du Phénix avait eu à se justifier sur beaucoup de points. Severus Snape était l'un d'entre d'eux. Assassin d'Albus Dumbledore, l'espion avait eu beaucoup à justifier auprès du Mangemagot. Cependant, par respect pour sa participation active et capitale dans la bataille finale, il lui avait été permis de demeurer libre en attendant l'éclaircissement de ses actions. Libre, mais consigné à demeure. Laquelle choisie par Kingsley avait fait hurlé Snape et Potter de façon simultanée. 12 Square Grimmaud.

- Vous rentrez bien tard, Professeur, remarqua Hermione.

Snape arqua un sourcil envers l'imprudente, son regard noir collée sur elle. « Je ne suis heureusement plus votre professeur, Granger ! Et ce que je fais de mes soirées… » Il ne conclue même pas sa phrase, l'expression qu'il lui renvoya suffit à sa réponse. Néanmoins, le maître des potions ne tourna pas les talons pour sortir, il se contenta de balayer la cuisine de son regard indicible. « Et même si la réponse me sera probablement d'un ennui total, puis-je savoir ce que vous met autant en joie à cette heure-ci et surtout ce qui vous oblige à nous faire partager cette allégresse. Je suis étonné de ne pas voir toute la maison réveillée encore. »

Hermione s'excusait déjà, mais ses mots furent couverts par la réponse réjouie d'Harry qui lui expliqua « Nous songions justement à me faire entrer en thérapie. Pour mes problèmes familiaux apparemment. » Snape le fixa ahuri pendant quelques secondes avant de vite reprendre son expression froide favorite. Il quitta la pièce en grommelant quels mots qu'Harry perçut comme un remerciement à Merlin pour la première parole sensé du petit prétentieux.

Harry repartit dans un nouveau fou rire silencieux et Hermione se mordit la langue pour s'éviter de le suivre.

- En tout cas, si Snape doit avoir raison sur quelque chose, c'est qu'il est bien tard.

- Oui, probablement, lui répondit Harry en se laissant retomber lourdement sur sa chaise.

Le rire l'avait brusquement quitté. Son visage prit un tour plus amer. Hermione, malgré la faible luminosité de la pièce, put le voir très clairement soupirer, puis porter ses mains à sa tempe.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta-t-elle légèrement.

- Finalement, c'est tellement vrai…

Le ton était acide, envolé la plaisanterie. « Pardon ? » Hermione rapprocha sa chaise grinçante vers lui. Il leva nerveusement la main :

- Toutes ses bêtises sont pas si idiotes ! Je n'ai jamais rien vécu pour moi !

- Harry…, c'est Snape qui te fait cet effet, murmura-t-elle complètement confuse.

- Non ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec Snape, enfin si, si je prends en compte le fait qu'il m'a toujours vu comme le fils de James et seulement ça. Tout a toujours été guidé par le passé. J'ai choisi quoi… mes amis, Ron et toi. Après tout le reste a été cette foutue prophétie et la préparation au combat contre Voldemort. Tient même Malfoy était destiné à être mon ennemi. Fils de Potter, fils de Malfoy. Ordre du Phénix – mangemort, même nos parents avaient écrit l'histoire avant nous.

Hermione acquiesça, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle comprenait et l'encouragea à continuer.

- Et maintenant l'histoire continue. Regarde-nous, on n'a pas 20 ans et nous devons encore batailler contre ce qui a été décidé pour nos vies.

- Harry…, chuchota Hermione.

L'ambiance dans la cuisine avait changé du tout au tout. L'atmosphère plus feutrée tranquillisait Hermione. Elle le comprenait tellement. Elle en oubliait presque les images qui ne la quittaient jamais habituellement avant le matin les nuits de cauchemars. « Et que veux-tu vraiment faire ? Faire comme le souhaite Ron, sortir et profiter de la paix nouvelle ? Collectionner les expériences ? Rattraper ton adolescence ? » Harry releva la tête et sourit en lui retournant la question. Elle commença par remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille puis prononça :

- Je n'ai jamais eu le caractère pour faire cela.

Harry lui fit la moue et elle se pressa d'ajouter :

- Même si je compte profiter de la paix. Il y a tellement de choses à faire. Et épouser Ron à 19 ans et faire 3 enfants avant mes 25 ans n'est pas dans mes projets.

- Oui, tous le monde a l'air de tellement vouloir se fixer si vite après la sortie de Poudlard ! Imagine Molly est déjà en train de faire sa liste d'invité pour le mariage de Ginny alors que sa fille vient à peine de terminer Poudlard. Comment on sait que ca marche pour la vie ? Les sorciers se marient si tôt. Arthur et Molly.

- On peut pas dire que c'était une erreur, se sentit obligée de nuancer Hermione.

- James et Lily alors, jeta-t-il avec amertume. Et là impossible de me certifier que cela aurait tenu à long terme !

Hermione ferma les yeux, ébranlée. Mais elle voulait le faire parler, lui faire accepter qu'il pouvait vraiment choisir son futur. « Tu ne m'as pas répondu toi, que veux-tu ? Vivre en ermite, jouer au papillon de nuit ou partager une relation particulière avec quelqu'un ? » Harry retrouva un semblant de sourire, il éluda sa question en s'amusant qu'elle ambitionnait de faire son analyse à la place d'un professionnel. Elle lui frappa négligemment l'épaule et le menaça :

- Répond ou bien je vais annoncer à tout le monde que tu n'oses pas demander à Ginny de ressortir avec toi.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! paniqua-t-il.

- Répond ou tu devrais le découvrir par toi-même, le défia-t-elle.

Harry grimaça et répondit enfin :

- Je n'ai jamais trop pris le temps d'y penser.

- Harry…, insista-t-elle.

- Ok, ok, t'es dure en affaire. Je ne veux pas profiter de ma célébrité pour collectionner les aventures si c'est à cela que tu penses. Et je ne compte pas non plus vivre en ermite dans cette baraque jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. D'ailleurs ermite c'est beaucoup dire vu le passage par ici.

Hermione émit un petit gloussement, sans le couper dans son discours.

- Non, je pensais juste sortir avec une fille qui me met à l'aise, pas une de ces fans hystériques qui veulent approcher le Sauveur de la Grande Bataille. Quelqu'un qui ne connait pas Harry Potter ou du moins qui ne le voit pas ainsi.

- Une moldue ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

- Non, je ne veux pas devoir expliquer à quelqu'un que je suis "spécial", je le suis déjà trop chez dans le monde sorcier pour le supporter à l'intérieur de mon couple. Non, juste une fille mignonne qui aurait de l'esprit, de la répartie, qui peut-être supporterait la pression de mon statut.

Quand il regarda à nouveau Hermione à la faible lueur du dernier Lumos, elle le fixait avec malice « Et bien heureusement que tu n'as jamais pris le temps d'y penser… ». Harry s'empourpra et termina machinalement son verre dans le but de masquer cette rougeur. Hermione ne put, elle, empêcher un bâillement.

- Tu devrais aller te recoucher.

- Mais tu ne n'ennuies pas Harry, se défendit-elle.

- J'dis pas ça. C'est juste que demain sera une longue journée avec cette satanée cérémonie l'après-midi au Ministère.

- D'accord, mais seulement si toi aussi tu arrêtes de rester là à te morfondre dans la cuisine et retourne aussi sous les couvertures.

Harry donna son accord en se levant, récupéra les 2 verres, les déposa dans l'évier et lui fit signe galamment de sortir avant lui. Cependant au moment où elle s'apprêtait à passer le seuil, la main du brun sur son bras la retint. « Oui ? » Il desserra son étreinte et demanda un peu timidement, mais la voix assurée.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais mon invitation à sortir quelque part après la cérémonie ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis sourit délicatement ayant peur de mal comprendre.

- Avec Ron ? Vagabonder quelque part pour s'aérer après la torture du Ministre.

Harry se ragaillardi :

- Non. Ron n'est pas invité, il aura peut-être trouvé une fille là-bas avec qui passer du temps ou n'importe où qu'il soit d'ailleurs, je t'invite toi pour aller quelque part, comme un ciné ou un resto.

Hermione se remordit la lèvre et remit une énième fois en place ses mèches avant de sourire complice :

- C'est un genre de truc où je dois m'arranger un peu ?

- Oui. Alors tu en penses quoi ? redemanda-t-il un peu anxieux.

Hermione prit un air songeur, se divertissant un instant à ses dépends, puis enfin dans un petit sourire gêné :

- Oui, ca serait sympa, vraiment.

Harry expira enfin. Elle reprit son geste interrompu pour monter les escaliers, ressentant qu'il la suivait. Dans le couloir, il lui chuchota « Bonne nuit » et partit en direction de sa chambre. Au moment de rentrer dans sa propre chambre, elle se fit demi-tour et l'interpella amusée :

- Tu sais que nous venons peut-être de réduire de plusieurs années ta thérapie…

--

FIN

Voilà, maintenant à vos critiques, suggestions ou même compliments ^^


End file.
